MilleFeuille
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: Ciel comes to visit Sebastian's room one night, and Sebastian decides to enjoy his dear Bocchan. SebaCiel. Lemon. Shota. Based on the doujinshi "Mille-Feuille" by Pink Kitten


**Ok, well, I have been on a serious binge of Seb/Ciel doujinshis as of late. (And my God, am I dirty yaoi fan). And one of my favorites as of late is a doujin titled "Mille-Feuille" by…I think it's Pink Kitten? I dunno. **

**But, sadly, this doujin is not translated anywhere as far as I can tell, which is a shame because I'd love to understand exactly what's going on. (And there are some parts where I'm severely lost as to what is happening, trust me.)**

**So, in my boredom and my absolute procrastination to study or work any more on my charity event tonight, I decided to do one of the things I enjoy best; write sexy yaoi fanfics! YAY!**

**This is my attempt at taking an doujin that has not yet been translated and making it into a fanfic. I do not believe my version is accurately translating it at all, but it should be fun none-the-less.**

**Disclaimer: The incredibly sexy Sebastian and Ciel are copyright to the wonderful Yana Toboso. The premise of this fanfic is copyrighted to the doujinshi "Mille-Feuille" by Pink Kitten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mille-Feuille<strong>

Another night at the Phantomhive estate. Sebastian Michaelis was finally able to retire to his room after another long day working. Ah well, whoever said a butler's job was easy? He shrugged off his tail coat and hung it in his wardrobe carefully, dusting it off. Sadly, since his young master had discovered the kittens in his closet during that whole murder ordeal, he was forbidden from bringing cats into his room again.

Though that did save him the trouble of cleaning cat hair off his clothing in the morning, which was rather nice I suppose. Though he did miss those charming little creatures terribly…

As he moved to undo his tie, a small knock on the door captured his attention and he furrowed his brows. His crimson eyes averted to the small clock on his dresser. It was close to midnight. Who could be disturbing him at this hour?

Striding to the door, he opened it and was surprised to his young master standing there, a small, throw blanket draped over his shoulders.

"Bocchan?" he said, surprise lacing his tone. His young master never came to call on him in his room. If he needed something, he would use their contract to summon Sebastian to his chambers right away. This certainly was something out-of-the-ordinary indeed. "Why are you here at such a late hour? You really should be in bed."

"Do not chide me like a child," Ciel grumbled, irritation in his tone. Sebastian let out a small sigh, looking down at his tiny master with mild irritation at his stubbornness.

"It is cold tonight, Bocchan, and you have a great deal of work tomorrow. You really should be in bed."

"Which of us is the master here, Sebastian?" Ciel snapped, glaring up at the demon. "If I choose to remain awake for the night or wander about the halls of my own mansion, is hardly your place to tell me otherwise!" Sebastian twitched slightly, feeling a vein his head throb from vexation.

"Bocchan…" he said slowly, attempting to keep his frustration in check. How stubborn his young master was indeed. "Very well, it is inappropriate of me to let you stand there in the dark." He gently gestured Ciel into his room and closed the door behind them, leaning against it with his arms crossed as Ciel looked around the small bedroom. "Was there something in particular you needed, Bocchan?" he asked.

"I was feeling restless tonight," he answered in a standoffish manner. Sebastian let out a sigh.

"Honestly Bocchan, that is hardly a reason to wander about at this hour. You could easily catch a cold, and that would be terribly inconvenient. If you were so restless, why did you not simply summon me?" Ciel did not answer and Sebastian was silent as his thoughts wandered for a moment before a smirk slowly spread across his face and he brought a gloved finger to his lips. "Or…could it be that my little Bocchan is craving something in particular and wished to have it somewhere aside from his regular chambers?"

Ciel's face reddened and he turned to shriek at Sebastian. "What? No, you perverted demon! That is the last thing I would ever want?"

"Is that so?" Ciel bit back a gasp as he was pressed against the wall by Sebastian's much taller, stronger body. His blush only deepened as Sebastian casually leaned forward slightly, his right elbow supporting him against the wall and his left hand on his hip, eyes leering down at Ciel. "What else could you possibly want from me at this hour then, Bocchan? It's far too late for sweets, after all. And you could not possibly want another bath at this hour."

"Why do you have to assume I want…_that_ every night? Maybe I just wanted to see if you had a book that was missing from the library or-"

"_Maybe_, yes, but you and I both know that is not the case." His gloved hands moved to cup Ciel's face and he smirked. "Come now, Bocchan, no need to be so shy. You know I'll do _anything_ you desire of me. You need only ask." Ciel smacked his hands away, cheeks still reddening.

"Pervert! Do not say such vile things!" he snapped, attempting to sound commanding and dignified.

"Ah, you wound me, Bocchan." Sebastian brought his hand to Ciel's chin, delicately tilting his head upward. "Though, I suppose I find you ever more charming when you get angry."

"You're on thin ice, Sebastian," Ciel warned, a vein throbbing. With a smirk, Sebastian picked him up bridal style, thoroughly startling Ciel.

"Come now, Bocchan. I know you enjoy playing games, but even you tire of them after a while, yes?" Ciel frowned, pouting slightly, and Sebastian smirked in silent victory, leaning down to press his lips against Ciel's cheek.

* * *

><p>"…Sebastian…why the hell did you make me wear this ridiculous outfit?" Ciel sat on Sebastian's bed wearing the choir boy outfit from the abbey that Angela had destroyed. A most scandalous little outfit with a white and red hat styled similarly to a French beret. The long, collared, white shirt was almost like a short dress with a red bow and long sashes falling down the front and draping across the chest. The sleeves were long black bell sleeves with white cuffs and there was a white, cape-like garment draped over the shoulders. Pairs of buttons ran along the front of the shirt and he wore incredibly short black shorts that bared his smooth, alabaster thighs until the knee-high socks and black shoes.<p>

Although Ciel would possibly shoot you down for thinking it, he truly looked rather adorable and deliciously sinful in such an outfit. And Sebastian certainly thought so too.

"What's the matter, Bocchan?" he asked, laughter gracing his tone. "You look extravagant in that, and I simply wanted to enjoy such a charming picture of you."

"Damn it, Sebastian! I am not here for your amusement! Remove these ridiculous clothes at once!"

"Oh, Bocchan, I had no idea you were so anxious. Do you really wish for me to _undress_ you so quickly?" Sebastian purred, the seductiveness of his tone causing another bright red blush to bloom on Ciel's face to his ears.

"You demon! Don't say such perverse things so casually!" Ciel screeched as Sebastian chuckled, pretending to look like his typical, respectable, butler self. But Ciel already knew the sinful thoughts coursing through the demon's mind.

"As you wish, Bocchan." He leaned down and began to untie the bow at Ciel's collar. "But you do look quite fetching in this."

"I don't care. It's a disgusting set of clothes I never imagined I'd ever be forced to wear again. And I do not intend on ever wearing them again after this," he said as Sebastian removed the "cape" and long sash.

"Oh, too bad, Bocchan." Ciel was startled again as Sebastian lifted him up with ease and moved him to sit on top of a dresser. "I really do enjoy seeing you dressed up like this." He cupped the side of Ciel's face, a mischievous smirk forming. "Though I suppose I prefer you out of these clothes more."

"Didn't I already order you not to say such perverse things?"

"Oh, was it an order?" Sebastian asked, forcing Ciel to turn his head towards him and parting his lips with his thumb. "I thought it was merely…a suggestion," he said, his tongue darting out against Ciel's lips, which were clamped tightly together in a futile effort to stop Sebastian.

"Damn it!" he gritted out as Sebastian pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth before giving the stubborn boy an open-mouth kiss that Ciel could not help but succumb to. He pulled back and wiped at his mouth furiously, blushing. "Enough of this, Sebastian!" he snapped and Sebastian smirked, licking his lips.

"Already, Bocchan? But we've only just begun," he said slowly before leaning down, trailing kisses along Ciel's cheek, who automatically grabbed his shoulders while Sebastian's arms wrapped around him.

"Stop it, Sebastian! I order you-"

"Oh, do you really, Bocchan?" he mumbled into his ear. "Why do you fight me when you know you will enjoy what is to come in the end?" His hands trailed up along Ciel's chest, ghosting over his nipples through the fabric of the shirt and Ciel twitched, his small hands covering Sebastian's as he stroked his sensitive nubs through the shirt.

"Ngh…Sebastian…"

"Oh, have you surrendered, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, his hands trailing down his chest until he got to Ciel's hips and he gripped the shorts. "Well, that's fine." Ciel blushed as he held onto Sebastian's broad shoulders. Those blasphemous shorts came off, revealing Ciel's erection. Sebastian's smirk widened as he reached down, rubbing his fingers against the tip. Ciel's hand darted out, gripping Sebastian's tie and tugging him forward.

He cupped the sides of Sebastian's face and he pressed his mouth to his cheek.

"Ah, Bocchan…" He brought his right hand to his mouth and pulled the glove off with his teeth before gripping Ciel's head and pulling him forward, claiming his mouth and tangling their tongues together as Ciel's hand clutched at his shirt.

"Sebastian," Ciel moaned as he pulled back, a string of saliva connecting the two before Sebastian removed his left glove with his teeth and brought his hand between Ciel's spread legs. The boy watched, his chest fluctuating with each heavy breath of arousal, his eyes a mixture of anticipation and desire.

"Such a lustful face you have, Bocchan," Sebastian purred as he knelt down, gripping under Ciel's thigh as he let out a sharp gasp. He delicately pushed Ciel's cock up and leaned towards it, his lips parted and his warm breath teasing his arousal as a drop of pre-cum beaded at the top.

Ciel's eyes squeezed shut as he waited in anticipation for Sebastian's hot mouth, his heart pounding wildly in his chest, threatening to fly out at any moment.

"_He's going to…"_

A sudden knock came on the door, startling both of them and causing their bodies to tense.

"Mr. Sebastian?" Finny's voice came. "Are you there?" Ciel's face reddened and he slapped his hands to his mouth in horror, eyes widening as Sebastian gave a low growl of irritation.

"What the hell could he possibly want at this hour?" he grumbled, as Ciel began shaking his head furiously, silently commanding Sebastian to get rid of him before they discovered he was there. Heavens! If the head of the Phantomhive house was discovered doing such scandalous things with his servant (and said servant being a man, no less) his good name would be ruined for heaven knows how many decades! Possibly even centuries…

"_Get rid of them, Sebastian!" _Ciel practically screamed in his mind.

"Don't fret, Bocchan," he whispered, his right hand resting in Ciel's lap and he was too flustered to even bother asking him to remove it. Sebastian smirked before opening the door, peeking his head out and keeping his bare hands hidden. Finny and Baldroy were both outside the door ad Sebastian only felt his irritation levels rising. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Mr. Sebastian, we were in the kitchen preparing for tomorrow but we heard some strange noises."

"Eh? Noises, you say?" Sebastian asked. "What exactly did you hear?" he asked nonchalantly, as if his young master wasn't writhing in pleasure and shame on the dresser next to him as his right hand continued to tease and torment the boy's arousal.

"_Demon!"_ Ciel hissed inside of his head as he clutched feebly to Sebastian's sleeve, unable to will himself to push that hand away from him.

"Well…how did you describe it, Bard?" Finny asked. Baldroy blushed pink, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not sure it's appropriate for you to hear, Finny, but it sounded like a harlot when she's doing business, if you catch my drift." Sebastian tensed slightly.

"_Damn! Are they suspicious of us?"_

"You don't say?" Sebastian said, hiding the nervousness in his tone.

"Have you heard anything like that, Sebastian?" Finny asked.

"Do you know where the sound was coming from?"

"Nah, it ended before we could track it, which is why we came to you." Sebastian let out a small sigh of relief.

"I think I know what it was. Earlier Bocchan was feeling sick after eating too many sweets with his tea, so he had a bit of a stomachache. You might have heard him before I gave him the medicine to help ease his pain. He should be sleeping now, so I ask you not disturb him."

"Ohhhh…is that it? The poor young master wasn't feeling well is all!" Finny said,

"Well, that's then. Kind of a shame, though. I was half hoping to find a lovely lady 'round here. Oh well."

"Sorry for bothering you, Mr. Sebastian!" Finny called back as he walked off with Baldroy. "Have a good night!" Sebastian waited for the two to disappear down the hallway before closing the door and looking at Ciel, who was trembling slightly from his release.

Sebastian's hand was sticky with cum and he smirked, licking it off his fingers.

"Well, well, Bocchan. It appears you find a situation more erotic when you're that much closer to being caught." He grabbed Ciel's thighs and spread them apart, visibly startling Ciel. "Now…where were we?"

He took his length into his mouth, running his tongue along the already hardening shaft and Ciel let out a cry of ecstasy, squeezing his eyes shut as he gripped Sebastian's head, panting hard. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he trembled slightly.

"Se-Sebas-" he stammered before he gasped and let out a cry as he released into the demon's waiting mouth. Sebastian swallowed Ciel's salty-sweet offerings greedily before pulling back and flipping Ciel around so his back was to his chest and he reached forward, taking hold of his already hardening length. "C-cut it out, your stupid demon! Haven't you had enough?"

"Now Bocchan," Sebastian purred, leaning forward. "You ought to know I can never have enough of you." He licked the shell of Ciel's ear before pulling back slightly, poised to whisper hotly in his ear. "Watching you writhe in pleasure has only served to strengthen my own desire for you, Bocchan. Now why don't you allow me to help you lose yourself in pleasure again?" Ciel's face only reddened more as he felt Sebastian's hardness through his trousers brush against his backside, dangerously close to the spot he silently longed to feel it.

"S-Sebastian? I am not here to attend to your needs, demon!" Sebastian let out a low chuckle.

"Is that right? Then do not think of it as fulfilling my needs, but rather, I am fulfilling yours," he said, cradling Ciel's head and playfully licking along his jaw. "Though I suppose it's an even exchange between us in the end," he said, smirking as he began to undo his pants.

"Damn it, Sebastian! I should order you to stop here and now!"

"Now why would you do such a thing?"

"Maybe I don't want it! I could easily make you stop!" Ciel snapped, one arm between his legs in a futile attempt to hide his arousal from the lustful demon.

"Now Bocchan, it's not very nice to lie. Especially when it's obvious that you want nothing more than for me to claim you, right here and now." He unbuttoned his trousers, revealing his rather large arousal. "So why don't you just tell me…" He gripped Ciel's hand, pulling it towards him, "what you really want?"

Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian brought his own hand down to touch his erection. _"It's so big…"_

"Are you embarrassed, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked as Ciel shut his eyes and seemed to withdraw back into his shell nervously. He smirked before picking up Ciel and carrying him to his bed, placing him down on his stomach and spreading his legs, eyeing the pink, puckered entrance with a smirk.

His tongue darted out, tracing the entrance and Ciel let out a shriek that made Sebastian's erection twitch. Sebastian's right hand moved to jerk himself off while his left played with Ciel's erection before gripping his leg while his tongue entered him, coating him inside as Ciel trembled and gripped at the pillow desperately. No words escaped his lips, only loud and melted moans and gasps.

Sebastian's hand was covered by his own pre-cum and he pulled back from Ciel, licking some cum from his fingers that was a combination of Ciel's and his own.

"Well now, I think you are ready now, right Bocchan? To be honest, I can't hold back anymore." He leaned forward, holding the boy in his arms as Ciel continued to tremble slightly. "Just relax, Bocchan. Let me give you the pleasure you seek." Ciel cried out as Sebastian's length poked at his riled entrance and his dug his fingers into the sheets.

"Sebastian, hurry up!" he choked out, a fresh blush blooming on his face and those words alone were enough to undo what control the demon had left.

"Yes, my lord." He entered Ciel's tight, hot opening, and a low groan vibrated through his throat. "Oh Bocchan…you are so deliciously tight." He pulled out and slammed back in, hitting Ciel's prostate dead on and earning a strangled cry from his delicious little master. "That feel good, Bocchan?"

"Y-yes!" Ciel cried out. "More, Sebastian! Harder!" Sebastian licked his lips at Ciel's begging.

"As you wish!" he whispered seductively as he began to snap his hips back and forth, skin smacking skin as he held Ciel's wrist and lifted part of the shirt up to reveal his erection. Sebastian continued to thrust, making sure to hit Ciel's prostate each time and savoring as Ciel's cried escalated.

"S-Sebastian!"

"Are you ready, Bocchan? Go ahead…cum for me." Ciel cried out again as he found his release. Sebastian groaned as Ciel's inner walls clamped on him and he released inside him. Ciel panted as Sebastian gripped his softening length. "My, my, you certainly come quickly," he said, bringing his dirtied hand up to his lips and licking some of the cum off. "Care for a taste, Bocchan?" he asked, placing his hand before Ciel's lips. Ciel licked his palm while Sebastian licked his thumb. "You taste so delicious, Bocchan."

Without warning, he pushed Ciel down onto the bed so his back was on the bed and he gripped his length while separating his leg with the other hand, remaining inside of him.

"I do not believe you realize just how tempting you really are, Bocchan." Ciel moaned loudly as Sebastian's talented hand had his body burning with arousal again and he thrust in and out of him again.

Ciel lay back and kept his hands on his thighs in a desperate attempt to ground himself as Sebastian continued to thrust in and out of him, causing them both to release again. Sebastian watched his young master, a slight flush in his cheeks, eyes dark with lust, panting slightly.

"Sebastian!"

"Bocchan…" he purred as they came down from their orgasms together. They both panted and Sebastian remained inside of Ciel. Enjoying his small, warm body.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and allowed him to wrap his arms around his waist and draw him closer, kissing him. His tongue teased his lovingly and he let out a soft sigh into the kiss and pulled back softly.

"I'm tired, Sebastian…" he whispered drowsily and Sebastian gave a small smile.

"Then sleep, Bocchan."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Bocchan." The light filled the room as Sebastian opened the curtains and Ciel sprang awake and looked around in surprise. He was amazed to see he was back in his own bedroom.<p>

"I trust you slept well, my Lord? Will Earl Grey tea suffice this morning?"

"Sebastian…last night…"

"No, you did not dream it, my lord. I merely carried you back to your room to ensure you had the most restful sleep possible after cleaning up. I hope you were able to sleep alright. I was as careful as possible to not wake you." He knelt down, gripping Ciel's hands with a grin. "Though I daresay, you do appear to sleep much better when I…help you fall asleep."

Ciel glared as Sebastian offered him his signature smirk.

"Now then, Bocchan…though I must say, I hope you do not intend to come to my room every night for such reasons. It isn't very appropriate, after all, and my bed is much smaller, after all."

"WHAT?" Ciel screeched.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. XD I am not going to even pretend what I wrote is an accurate translation, it's just what I think it could have said. Heaven knows what the actual doujin really reads. If anyone is able to translate it, PLEASE TELL ME! <strong>

**Well, hope you all enjoyed it. If you wanna read the actual doujin, there are numerous blogs that offer it for free and I know some users on youtube have made videos with the individual panels. Just type in **Mille-Feuille** and Sebastian Ciel, you'll find it. It's really good!**

**Review, please do not flame, and thank you! See you next fanfic!**


End file.
